


migraine headaches and sweaty sheets

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: When Phil's dislike of medication results in a wretched afternoon, Dan is there to keep it together.





	migraine headaches and sweaty sheets

There's a hazy sunlight streaking through the bedroom window, sneaking through the crack in the drapes to arrow straight into his face. It's not an especially bright beam of light but when he opens his eyes he recoils and buries his face in his pillow. His head feels heavy and as he lays there, Phil can feel the pressure behind his left eye. There's no pain yet but the threat is there, a lurking warning sign of the misery to come.

 

He knows he should get up right now and take a dose of the prescription he has but he hates it, hates how the drug makes him feel. It relieves the pain, but the side effects are so awful for him that he'd almost rather suffer through a damn migraine. So he rolls over and pulls himself up and out of bed, heading for a hot shower and paracetamol.

 

**

 

He's sitting on the couch, laptop open and waiting, as he attempts to answer emails about tour related issues. The pressure in his head has turned into a steady throbbing and his stomach is queasy from both the pain and the extra paracetamol he'd gobbled down, hoping to avoid taking the Relpax. He's also hoping to avoid Dan's gaze. Dan hates when Phil does this, waits until he's too sick and miserable to fight taking the drugs anymore. So he keeps his eyes on the screen and rests his elbow on the arm of the sofa, letting his head fall into the palm of his hand. He can feel Dan watching him and tenses up when Dan turns to face him fully.

 

“Are you feeling alright? You're awfully pale.”

 

“Oh, I'm fine, just tired. I didn't sleep well” Phil lied. He squirms a bit on the couch, feeling guilty and likely looking it. He's a terrible liar, they went to bed together last night and he knew he was the first to fall asleep. But put on the spot, that's all he could think to say and Dan was sure to see right through that line of bullshit. And he was right.

 

Dan's face is a picture of skepticism, his eyebrows raised as if to say _really_? He's able to say so much without speaking a word, and right now he's telling Phil that he's not buying it. He reaches over and places his hand on Phil's forehead as if checking for a fever. Finding it cool and slightly clammy he scowls, eyebrows drawing together.

 

Dan's voice is soft and restrained even as the words bubble with concerned irritation. “You're a fucking liar Philip Micheal Lester. You have a migraine, don't you?”

 

He doesn't wait for Phil to answer, instead, he gets to his feet and leaves the room. Phil gives up pretending he's fine as he slides his glasses up and presses his fingers to his eye. It feels like it wants to pop right out of his head, the pressure and pain building until his eye is watering. His stomach is churning, his head pounding, and he knows he's going to be sick.

 

He makes it to the bathroom in time and is quietly ill. Every retch increases the pressure in his head until his eyes are blurry with it, breath hitching with helpless gasps. It's not until he's done and flushing the handle that he feels Dan behind him, big hands rubbing his back in long, soothing strokes. Phil knows that later he'll be slightly embarrassed at Dan watching him throw up but for now he's grateful for his comfort.

 

“Come on, up you go” Dan helps him get to his feet and hands him the glass of water he had brought it.“Rinse your mouth and then it's to bed with you.”

 

Phil rinses and spits then takes a minute to brush his teeth though he feels like he could crumple to the floor. He can't stand the taste of bile in his mouth; migraine be damned. He turns back to Dan and stands there, waiting. He feels blank and slightly vague and exhausted.

 

Dan's face softens with a frustrated pity as he grabs Phil's hand and tows him to the bedroom, where comfort is waiting. The drapes are drawn tightly closed and the room is cool and dim. Their white noise machine is on, drowning out the sounds of horns and screaming children and London at mid-day. He's left the diffuser off because he knows that sometimes Phil becomes incredibly sensitive to scents and he doesn't want to make him feel worse. There's a glass of ice water on the end table, along with an ice pack and Phil's pill bottle.

 

“First, you're going to take this right now.” He's holding out a small, peach-colored pill and the tone of his voice warns Phil not to argue. He watches as Phil swallows down the pill with a gulp of water before nudging him into bed. He pulls Phil's glasses off and sets them on the table before gesturing at the ice pack. “Do you want this now or later?”

 

Phil feels the bed jostle as Dan gets in behind him, tucking himself up against Phil's back. Dan cuddles him close and Phil feels his eyes sting with grateful tears. Dan has one arm under him, Phil's head resting on his bicep as his forearm wraps around his forehead to massage the vein that throbs in his temple. His other arm is laying on Phil's hip, hand lightly rubbing his outer thigh.

 

“Phil?”

 

Oh. He forgot Dan had asked him a question. He's chasing relief now, every part of him waiting. His throat is sore from being sick but he pushes the words out anyway.

 

“Later please”

 

“Alright”

 

He feels Dan settle more comfortably in the bed, shifting to make sure he has Phil tucked securely against his chest. Phil can feel him inhale, slow and steady, and it lulls him into a weird half-asleep state. Hypnagogia, his brain supplies, and he wonders why the hell he even knows what that is.

 

He drifts and floats through various states of consciousness as the pain starts to recede. The crushing agony has faded, leaving him feeling fragile and bruised. The relief barely sets in before he feels the telltale pressure in his throat, his chest growing heavy with dread. He's sweaty now, every inch of his skin covered in the gleam of it, and he feels like he's burning from the inside out. He feels his body stiffen but before he can work himself into a panic, Dan is plucking the ice pack from the table to lay across his head.

 

“It's just the side effects Phil, nothing to worry about. It happens every time, remember?” Dan's hand is in Phil's hair now, alternately twirling it around his fingers and smoothing it out. He doesn't seem to care that Phil's a sweaty mess so Phil closes his eyes and concentrates on settling his breathing. The ice pack feels so good, helping to ease the horrible heat flashing through his body.

 

He's lucky to have a partner like Dan, one who knows him so well that he doesn't even have to ask what will make Phil feel better. He also knows Dan will lecture him later about not taking his medication in a timely manner and Phil vows to listen to the whole things without zoning out once.

 

He's tired now and ready to sleep off the rest of the meds but he forces himself to roll over, opening his eyes to look at Dan. They're nose to nose, breathing each other in, and Dan's eyes trace over his face as if looking for any signs of lingering pain or discomfort. He watches him smile when he doesn't find any and leans in to give him a soft kiss.

 

“I love you” He rubs his nose against Dan's, not wanting to pull away from him just yet. He feels thoroughly disgusting and plans on another hot shower later but Dan doesn't seem to mind. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

Dan tugs him even closer and presses a kiss to Phil's head before pulling away to look into his face. “You don't have to thank me, you stubborn ass, but we will be talking about this later. Now go to sleep.”

 

With that, Dan climbs out of bed and pulls the duvet up around Phil's shoulders. He runs his fingers through his hair one last time before heading toward the door, turning back before crossing into the hall.

 

“I love you too Phil.”

 

**

 

He's feeling much better when he wanders out to the lounge later that afternoon. He still feels a bit fragile but the nap and long, hot shower have done wonders. He had intended to strip the sheets from the bed to give them a wash but Dan had beat him to it, bed neatly made with fresh linens. It makes Phil smile as he leaves the room, in search of his favorite person.

 

He finds Dan on the sofa, feet up on the table and episode of Buffy on the tv. Phil flops down next to Dan and tucks himself under the arm Dan has raised in invitation. Dan's so warm and sturdy that Phil can't help but snuggle in close. He's being a clingy little shit but Dan doesn't mind, he knows Phil's always a bit emotional after a migraine like the one he'd had today.

 

“You're watching Buffy without me? The betrayal!”

 

“Feeling better are you?” Dan looks down at him, torn between amusement and exasperation. “I'm glad, cause now we can discuss how you'd rather let yourself suffer instead of taking your medication.”

 

“Wait.” Phil leans forward to kiss his jaw, enjoying the slight scratch of the baby fine stubble he feels there. “Thank you for taking care of me today. You're the best person in the whole world.” He sits back and gets comfortable under Dan's arm, then turns to him in expectation.

 

“Alright, go ahead. I'm ready.”

 

He tries to pay attention; he really does. He doesn't like upsetting Dan and he knows that Dan hates when Phil gets sick. So he promises to take his pill right way next time and thanks him again for taking care of him. And if his attention starts to wander to thoughts of hypnagogia and sleep paralysis and other strange sleep disorders, well, he's the only one who will ever know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I appreciate any comments that are left. I may not always reply to them, I'm a little anxious like that, but I do read them. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, stop by and say hello!  
> capriciouscrab.tumblr.com


End file.
